Djinn on Holiday
by SamuraiKnight
Summary: The Djinn go on holiday! What will happen to them? Just a weird idea I came up with one day. Please RR! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.And I'm not too great on humor, it's more of a 'cute' story.
1. The Adepts find out

I keep trying to think up a more interesting topic, but I never manage it... I hope this one is interesting, cos it's just another crazy idea by Mist...

Mist: Yep! So if you hate this story, blame Samurai, and if you love this story, say thanks to me!

- - Yeah...sure... You'll all probably hate it anyway, so who cares?

Mist: Get on with the story!

Yes ma'am... Well, this is a story based on the Djinni-

Mist: YAY!

Don't interrupt! As I was saying, all the djinn-

Mist: YEP! We get the holiday we deserve!

STOP INTERRUPTING!!!!! 

Mist: ::sulks::

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, they go on a holiday, as you know because Mist here glares at Mist decided to tell you. Let's just say... There are LOTS of surprises in store for them.

Mist: O.O Are they bad ones?

I'm not going to tell YOU! You'll spoil it!

Mist: T.T

Disclaimer: SamuraiKnight does not own Golden Sun or any of the characters.  
  
Though if I did, I'd make the Mercury Djinn a bit more normal looking.

Mist: JUST WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?! Er...well, read, and hopefully, review!

Fanfic---

Isaac rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up on his bed, woken up by strange noises. As his sight cleared, he noticed all the suitcases lying around. 

"What the?! What is happening here?" He saw a small brown ball with fur waddle past him, carrying mini sized socks. "Flint! What are you trying to do?"  
  
The Venus Djinni stopped and looked up at him. "Oh hi Isaac! You're awake! I'm just packing for my holiday."  
  
"HOLIDAY! Since when do Djinni go on HOLIDAYS!"  
  
"Well, we do need a break now and then," Flint said reasonably. Just then, Sap walked past, carrying what looked like tiny hats with holes.  
  
"Hey, Flint, do you think these will be warm enough?"  
  
Flint waddled over, then nodded. "Yep, they'll be just fine! Hey, after you finish putting those away, do you mind getting all Isaac's Djinni to come here? I think we need to explain to Isaac.  
  
Isaac watched all this with a shocked expression on his face. "B-but...I need you guys to battle with me!"  
  
Flint jumped onto the bed, with surprising agility for his size, and said, "Don't worry, we'll explain in a sec."  
  
Right on cue, 1 second later, the Venus djinni marched through the doorway, chattering excitedly about the oncoming holiday.  
  
"Listen up! Isaac here is a little confused about our leaving him... So, we need to all explain to him! After all...humans aren't as clever as Djinni!"  
  
Isaac looked dumfounded as they told him all about this holiday.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY! BUT...YOU NEED ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU!" Garet was yelling at Forge, taking this a lot worse than Isaac had. In fact, he was simply terrified that without the Djinni around, he would become as clumsy in battle as he is normally outside of battle. Forge was calmly trying to reason with this fiery tempered Adept.

"Garet, I know you're scared about this, but we've been planning this for ages. Right now, Isaac, Mia and Ivan's djinni are probably explaining to them about the fact that-" His voice was muffled by Garet's pillow hitting his face.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS! I HOPE THE OTHERS REALISE HOW STUPID THIS IS TOO!" With that, Garet marched out of the house in his pyjamas to talk to Isaac, Ivan and Mia.

Forge sighed, mentally reminding himself that Garet was still young, and would become more polite as he grew up.  
  
At the Inn...  
  
"I can't believe it... Isaac, did you even guess they were planning this?" Mia exclaimed, though she was the most even tempered of the group.

"No... Although I think they have a point..."

At this, Garet exploded. "I can't believe you're saying this Isaac! I thought you'd be rational, but-"

Ivan gave him a small taste of Spark Plasma to shut him up. "Garet, you know they deserve this. You're just scared, that's all."

Garet spluttered, his hair slightly singed black. "Me?! Scared?! Take a look in the mirror pipsqueak!"

"You know, Ivan has a point.," Isaac remarked, amused. Mia was openly smiling at Garet's hurt dignity.

"Oh come on Garet! Surely you can give them this chance?"

Chapter 1 end-----

That's it for chapter 1! Hope it wasn't too bad... 

Mist: You didn't put me in! ::starts crying:: WAAHHH!!!!!

O.o Don't worry...you'll come in later. Has anyone got any suggestions for where they go on holiday?

Mist: ::happy again:: We'll go to the Wave pools!

Er... Well, if any of you can give me any ideas, that'll be great!


	2. Company?

Mist: Look! ::points:: We got reviews! YAY!  
  
Urm...Yes, well, thanks for reviewing! I guess Mist's idea wasn't THAT crazy after all! Thank you, everyone! I really appreciate reviews, as I'm quite new to this... Thanks for the ideas, those who gave them! Mist: And we dunno if we're gonna add Felix or not. It would be fun though! And it'll be funny to watch Echo trying to persuade Felix.   
  
Well at least you're acting NORMAL today.  
  
Mist: ::wide innocent eyes:: Who, me? When haven't I been normal?  
  
Always? Besides, I can't imagine you even looking innocent.  
  
Mist: I'm offended!  
  
Well, I don't care. I think I will add Felix and Co. but the thing is, that'll be a LOT of Djinn. Maybe I'll just focus on my favourite ones...  
  
Mist: That's me! . I'll be in there a lot!  
  
Yeah, but only because you're annoying and will liven things up a bit.  
  
Mist: ... Meanie! T T  
  
::Ignores her:: Well, read on! Please review! And, I've edited this chapter a bit, so people who read before I changed it might find it different.  
  
And I took up Inferno hero's idea, making this a world tour. Question: Do you want them to tour their world, or our modern world? The modern world will be funny.

Just imagine:

Flint: ::spots a train:: O.O what IS that monster?!

Fever: I think... It's a giant mutated mushroom! Everyone, prepare for battle!

::train whistles by, blowing all the Djinn off their feet:: Hehe...

Chapter 2-----

Garet was trying to speak, but appeared to be unable to due to his anger.  
  
Just then Jenna walked in her face completely red. She spotted Isaac's group and stomped over, glaring at Isaac all the while. (Isaac: O.o What'd I do?)  
  
"ISAAC! DID YOU PUT THEM UP TO THIS?!"  
  
Isaac looked rather freaked out. "Wh-what? Put who up to what?"  
  
Jenna pointed angrily behind her, where various Djinn owned by Felix, Isaac, Garet, Mia, Piers, Sheba and herself were chattering excitedly as they dragged their suitcases after them through the Inn's doorway.  
  
Isaac and the other three were gazing at them in surprise, with their mouths open. They knew the Djinn were preparing, but to leave so soon?!  
  
"SO?! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!" Jenna got Isaac's full attention as she yelled again.  
  
"I-I d-didn't put t-them up to anything... I-it was all F-Flint and Echo's idea I t-t-think..."  
  
Jenna then marched over the 2 offending Djinn Isaac mentioned. (Flint & Echo: O.o Not good! Flint: ::glares at Isaac:: You betrayed me!)  
  
"Well, hello Jenna! Did Cannon tell you about the trip?" Flint remarked cheerfully, not noticing the deadly glare Jenna gave him. Echo prodded Flint's side, and whispered, "I think she's going to-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THREATEN MY DJINN WITH TO MAKE THEM DO THIS?!"  
  
At this Garet walked over, looking extremely cheerful. "I see she has all her senses intact! I'm glad you agree – "Jenna backhanded him without even looking and continued glaring at Flint & Echo. "Well?"  
  
"Threaten them? Oh no! We asked them if they wanted to come, and they agreed. They thought you'd like some time alone with your human friends - "  
  
"BUT I NEED THEM!"  
  
Garet looked extremely disgruntled at being manhandled this way by a mere girl. "Look, you, I don't appreciate being treated like this, and – "  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Garet shut his mouth, shocked into silence. At this moment, Sheba, Picard and Felix trooped in, Sheba looking rather angry at Jenna for running off and losing her temper, and Picard was looking extremely amused. As for Felix... Well, he was sulking a little, due to the conversation he had with Echo before they had come.  
  
_Felix talking with Echo...(or maybe not...)_  
  
"So, Felix, what do you think? Can we go? It'll be great fun!" Echo looked pleadingly at Felix with wide innocent little Djinni eyes. (Personally, I think they have freaky eyes, but it's possible to imagine them looking cute...)  
  
Felix looked at him, rather nonplussed. It was as if it was too dreadful to comprehend.  
  
Echo gazed at him strangely. "Felix? Can we go? If you don't say something soon, I'm gonna take that for a yes."  
  
Felix was... staring at the ceiling. He was attempting to make sense out of this, being stuck in his way of life for too long. Djinn? On holiday? Is that even possible? Or is he just joking?  
  
"Okay! I'm going to take that for a yes. Thanks Felix!" With that, the little Venus Djinni bounced off to tell Geode and the others the good news.  
  
_Currently..._  
  
Isaac's eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were going to fall right out of his head. "Y-you guys too?!"  
  
"Yes, well, I guess they do deserve a bit of a break," Picard said as he gazed fondly at Shade. "Fog tried to convince me, but it was really this little critter here who did the trick." Shade smiled at Picard happily.  
  
Sheba didn't say anything, simply smiled, which was all that was needed to tell them of her decision. Meanwhile, Flint and Echo were getting a tongue lashing from Jenna. "...YOU USELESS THINGS! HOW COULD YOU-"  
  
Mia turned to Felix. "And what about your Djinn Felix?" He waved a hand at Geode and the various suitcases reluctantly.  
  
"Ooh... I see. Well, good on you!"  
  
After much yelling, and, with the calmer Adepts, tearful goodbyes, the Djinn were ready to go on their way.  
  
"Bye Isaac!"  
  
"Bye Ivan!"  
  
"Bye Mia! See you soon! I hope..."  
  
And so on. The Djinn had organized a transportation by Psynergy to their own special holiday.  
  
Chapter 2 end----  
  
So I am going to give them a tour around the world. Just, when you review, if you DO review, can you also tell me which world you want them to tour?  
  
Mist: She was actually thinking about sending us to her house, then there was-  
  
Shut up you! Anyway, that was before I got ideas from people.  
  
Mist: Okay...okay... Sheesh... just trying to be helpful...  
  
You're not helpful in the least!  
  
Mist: Yes, well, don't review. She's too mean!  
  
::glare:: Go away, Mist! And, I would appreciate reviews, because if I don't get at least some, I'll probably quit writing this all together. Sorry, but I get really down when my sister annoys me, and the reviews keep me going.


	3. Raiding the Hotel

They finally go on holiday! I haven't written much lately because of speeches and a load of other crappy things... Plus, I've sort of lost the plot. Had to think a bit. Sorry if it's a little weird... listening to advice from AuroraIce, I will now do some review responses

**Sunruner:** Thanks for the pointer. I got mixed up.. and I listened added Felix and his company too! Enjoyed your review!

**Crimson Kappa:** Thank you!

**AuroraIce:** . See! I listened to you!

**Inferno hero:** Thanks for the idea! Real good idea too...

Mist: Did we HAVE to end up –

Shhh! Don't give it away!

Mist: It's not like it's a surprise or anything...

Yeah... And thanks for the reviews! Greatly appreciated!

Hotel manager...

Ah... Nice cup of coffee... good of my secretary to bring it to me... Today was a good day! Lots of customers... lots of money coming in...

Suddenly I heard a scream from downstairs. What! No one is supposed to SCREAM in MY hotel! I rushed down to the reception room, only to find complete peace, except for my secretary. What the heck?!

I then walked into the cafeteria... Only to find my guests running about, the whole place in chaos. But the thing was.. I couldn't see what was causing the problem! No assassins... no terrorists... no guns... no nothing! Then a little girl run by me and I looked down... And – (he's fainted)

Normal P.O.V

Flint sat beside a platter of food, eating and looking contently at the other Djinn having the time of their lives. Fever was cooking some meat... although it was getting rather black... And Mist was currently stuck with her head in a glass full of wine.

Of course, being so short, Flint didn't notice this tiny fact and just kept on looking around at the many Djinn. Echo was in the spa room, with a load of other Venus and Mars Djinn. Forge floated happily on the water, as did several other Djinn. ( That's so cute! Lots of little Djinn floating around in a spa!)

However... "Argh! Help! I'm sinking!" Cannon floundered around near the shallow end of the pool. (I really need several clumsy and funny Djinn in here... don't know why I always choose Mars stuff, but I always though red was naughty... No idea why!)

Echo swam over and tried to pull him out of the pool... Only to get pulled under himself by Cannon's constant thrashing. Fever stared at them.

"Are they trying to learn to swim? Because I get the feeling they are trying to learn how to drown."

Ember glared at him. "Try to help, won't you?" She then swam over as well and tried to pull them back up. Of course... you know what happened. In the end, Flint came into the room see what was taking them so long.

"We DID say we take turns at this – "he stopped mid sentence, staring at the sight in front of him. Around 11 Djinn were in the spa, thrashing.

We-ell... Maybe not ALL of them... Cannon was the only one thrashing, while the others were attempting to drag him out of the pool. Due to his lack of coordination, Cannon kept trying to swim to the deep end of the pool instead of the shallow end. (O-kay... Reminds me of an embarrassing moment I had when playing basketball – I was trying to shoot at the other team's basket! -.-"How stupid can you get?)

Of course, Flint was shocked. "Why?! Have you no respect AT ALL for the people in this hotel." (::coughs discreetly:: Did you notice you caused most of them to faint?)

"We did? Oh, so sorry... See! Look what you've done!" Unfortunately, no one was listening to him, and he ended up talking to thin air because a cry of "I found the DESSERTS!!" was heard throughout the building. The cook flinched. "My precious puddings and ice-creams... To be devoured by such dreadful creatures..." Mist popped up in front of him.

"Well, hello! Who are you? And how come you haven't fainted?" And, the cook fainted.

"Oh dear... Was it something I said?" Mist turned to Shade, whose head was stuck in a bowl of ice cream.

"Shade? Heeellloooooo! Earth to Shade!" (Sheesh...that just sounds weird... Who came up with the names for all the Djinn anyway? I just noticed... They're all names of items...)

"Hmmm?" Shade looked up, his face covered in cream. "Yes?"

Mist stared at him. "I didn't realize you knew how to turn PINK, Shade! Are there pink Djinn in this world?"

Shade glared. "Don't make fun of the mighty Shade!" And he stuck his face back into the bowl. Mist looked a little hurt and jumped off the table to waddle to another part of the room.

All Mars Djinn were stuck eating the HUUUGE cake in the middle of the room, while Jupiter Djinn were raiding the cupboards. Venus Djinn were raiding the wine cellars... Not knowing what wine WAS, they, inevitably, got drunk. Mercury Djinn were raiding the fridge, as you'll be able to tell from Shade's, uh, experience.

Mist, after being rudely ignored by 'the mighty Shade' had gone over to where the Mars Djinn were. She walked up to Fever tearfully. "Shade was being mean to me..."

Fever turned to look at her with a face full of cream.

"Really? I knew he was a no-good Mercury Djinn! All Mercury Djinn are useless! They are ignorant, stupid, idiotic..." he suddenly realized who he was talking to. Oops! He thought. He was in for it now! He flinched in anticipation of the items that were going to fly at him, expecting lots of salty disgusting water. But nothing came. He looked up fearfully. And stared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mist was eating HIS share of the cake! "HEY! THAT'S MY CAKE!!!!!"

Mist blinked innocently. "Oh! So sorry! I thought you'd given it to me!" And she grinned evilly. Fever glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, and glared, and glared.

(As Aurora would say, the convenience of a miraculous invention called the keyboard! . Copy and Paste! )

Mist was oblivious and bounced off to another area of the room to annoy someone else. Flint was directing the crew to clear out the cellars as best they could. Mist crept up behind him, intending to scare the hell out of him. Unfortunately... "Oof! Hey! Fever?! What are you doing lying on the ground?"

"I WANT MY CAKE!"

"Oh, shut up, I already ate it-"

"I WANT MY CAKE!!!!!"

"And like I said, I already ATE - "

"I WAAANT MYYY CAAAKE!!!!!"

"Sheesh... Fine... Go steal it off Cannon..."

Blink. Blink. Blink. "Great idea!" Fever bounced off to do exactly that.

Mist sighed, and turned back to Flint, only to find all Djinn were staring At her. "What?!"

Chapter 3 end----

So? What do you think? I still think it's weird... But I need to think up ideas! And unfortunately... Well... I seem to be stuck! I want to make them go skiing... Any funny suggestions?

Mist: ::pouting:: Why can't I be a 'normal' Djinni?

Well, cos' you're not normal!

Mist: B-b-but... Serac gets to be normal!

That's because they aren't in the story! If you want to be normal, you don't get to be a main character!

Oh erm... Please leave a review!


	4. Surprise, surprise

n.n Thank you sooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! n.n

Mist: :: gazes at me expectantly::

Yes? What are you staring at me for?

Mist: This is MY idea! So you should thank ME for the reviews!

But **I **wrote the story! So there! And still, thank you for the reviews! I enjoy reading them!

REVIEW RESPONSES 

AuroraIce: . You ALWAYS review my stories! Thankies!

Felix: Geeooode!!!! What are you doooing!!!!!

Geode: O.o Yikes!

I still remember that episode!

Sunruner: Oh, don't worry about it. And, you do have the greatest ideas! Made me almost crack up! .

Lord Slasher: Hey, Inuyasha, where'd he get all those ideas from?! But, anyway, thanks for reviewing and the idea!

Inferno-hero: yep, thanks. I don't really read song fics though... maybe I will try...

SpasticDjinn: good idea.... Let's make Felix follow!

He was rather subdued when Echo was asking, after all!

Pluto-adept: Er... cos I feel like it? I like the name Picard better than Piers anyway.

I was talking to Aurora the other day... What happens if they go on a SPACE tour afterwards? You know? And it's a pity there aren't Pluto Djinn...

Djinn: ::sees Pluto:: Hey! Let's go down and se if we can find our ancestors!

10 years later...

"Sir! Reporting unknown ice sculptures on Pluto! There seems to be lifeforms within... There may have once be life on Pluto!"

--"Some people are so clueless...

I will not attempt to describe what continued on Mist's 'rampage' through the hotel, however, I CAN tell you she caused several injuries among the Jupiter and Venus Djinn... And also caused irreparable damage to several important household items... For example... The TV, computer, lights, stove, microwave... etc...

Chapter 4--- 

Mist, after causing ALL the havoc any one person – no, wait, any DJINN ( difference = Djinn cause a LOT more damage!) could cause in the kitchens and dining room, she proceeded to explore, no, wait, tear up the guest rooms. That is, after the Mars Djinn had finished with 'testing' the technology...

"Oh my GOSH! Take a LOOK at THIS!" Forge pointed to a computer screen, which a 12 year old girl had been playing on but left because of, ah, certain 'events' which had occurred.

"Look! That's us! And Isaac! But... we're so... LITTLE!"

(SK: ::looks down at 10cm tall Djinn and coughs:: Excuse me?)

Cannon pushed at him. "Move over! I wanna see!"

"Ooh! Look! That's Isaac! And he... doesn't say anything..."

"No! Our Isaac is mute! Noooo!"

"Poor Isaac..."

"He's tiny..."

"Even smaller than us!"

"Hey, stop prodding the screen! You're blocking my view!"

"But I want to touch him!"

"They look so real..."

"What's this button?"

"Ooh! He BLINKED!"

"He's seen us! Hello Isaac!"

"Hey, stop waving! You just hit my nose!"

It took them around 2 hours to realize that Isaac was NOT going to talk back to them.

"ISAAC?! He is stuck in this mysterious contraption, unable to even talk to us!"

The poor scared little kid under the bed had fallen asleep by now. Just in case you were wondering. Anyway, just when the Mars Djinn had begun to figure out **how** to play the game (and I, personally, dread the moment they DO find out) Mist burst in, (n.n ah! My saviour!) "I KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS GAME! (-.- maybe not...)

"Really? Well, let's just see, shall we?"

Happy now, Mist bounced over to the keyboard and started pressing random keys.

"Hey! I thought you knew how to use it!"

"I do! You press the little buttons on this...this....thing!"

"We already KNEW that! You useless Djinni..."

Mist pouted. "Well, let's see you do it!"

Unfortunately, the screen had gone blank. "What did you do to it?!"

Mist looked surprised. "Nothing. I haven't even touched the colourful thing..."

"Well, SOMETHING'S happened to it!"

Fever looked a little sorry. "Oops..."

Cannon turned to glare at him (hey, I just realized, I haven't put any names in for who's talking)

"So, what did you do?"

"I...er...thought it would be fun to press this button..."

"WHY YOU STUPID – "

"Be more polite, Cannon!" Forge said amusedly. "After all, you WERE the one who embarrassed yourself immensely by falling in the pool!"

Cannon flushed. "You just had to mention that...

The rest of the Mars Djinn grinned at the looks on his face. (VERY hard to imagine...but oh well... I mean... Do they actually have mouths?)

"Yes...well...he still had no right to touch something he didn't know about!"

"Oh yeah? And do you even have any idea what it was he actually did?"

Cannon flushed even more. (They're already orange though... so... )

"You're picking on me!"

Forge grinned. "That's 'cos you're so gullible and easy to pick on!"

Fever was looking very relieved, because everyone was focusing on Cannon and not his little mistake...

"Hey, Fever, whatcha doing?" Char tapped him on the shoulder. Fever cringed. 'Uh oh...'

"Oh! Wasn't it you who pressed the button my mistake?"

'Damn!'

"It WAS you!" Char stared at him. "You really are just like Cannon, aren't you?"

Fever groaned. "Hey, authoress, why do **I** have to be the stupid one?"

(Well, cos at school me and Aurora write you down as the stupid one! n.n)

(Fever: Meanie!)

Anyway, Fever falls flat on his face. Don't ask why. I have no idea. :: tries to look innocent:: And, of course, the rest of the Djinn burst out laughing. Predictable response. n.n

"What are you all laughing at?!"

"Why...you...of...course!"

"And just what is so amusing about me falling over?"

(Mist: Have you forgotten I exist or something?)

(Oops!)

Mist grinned happily. "You looked stupid! That's what!"

Fever looked disgruntled.

(Fever: Authoress, you will pay for that!)

(I have a name you know. SamuraiKnight, SK for short. Got that?)

The Djinn then tried to figure out how to turn the computer back on, but only succeeded in burning their tails with electricity.

"Ooooow!!!! That huuurts!!!" Cannon yelled.

"Serves you right..." Forge muttered, as Cannon had been charging around knocking everyone upside down.

Cannon had the GS sad face on. You know when you play GS these cute little faces pop up? Well, that's what it is. The sad one, anyway. "Everyone's mean to me..."

"Haven't we all heard that before?"

"Yees!" The rest of them chorused

Okay, so that wasn't particularly chaotic, or messy, but, I got sidetracked. Anyway, they finished trashing the hotel, and finally found 2 hotel rooms they liked, which just **happened** to be the rooms the president had been using on his skiing holiday...

"Eek!" The president and his wife ran out of the room, screaming for security.

Flint gazed after them, thinking, 'Humans here are rather strange. They seem rather eccentric...'

Meanwhile, Fever was thinking, 'Wow, these people are really good at singing!'

Which just proves to you just how stupid Fever is. (Very sorry, Fever, and also sorry to any fans who like him, because, well, I like him too, but I HAVE to have a clown somewhere, and he ended up being it. n.n Sorry!)

Mist was currently floating around in the bath playing with bubbles. Poking them and also trying to catch them were her 2 favourite hobbies. Unfortunately, they were also around 47 other Djinn's favourite hobbies too. So, guess what happened?

"Bubblefight!! We're gonna beat you, you lousy Mars djinn!" the Mercury djinn yelled at them.

"No way! We'll beat YOU!" they yelled back.

"This is going to be a good show, "Flint remarked to Echo from the sidelines. Echo nodded.

"I just hope they don't involve us..."

The Jupiter djinn, being the good little Djinn they are, had gone to sleep early. (or had they? You'll find out!)

Mist blew a bubble into Char's face. "Heehee! You got hit!" then another burst of bubbles hit her face. She blinked. "Hey! Who did that?!" she turned and saw Shade. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oops!" Shade said, grinning, and ducked when more bubbles came his way. (I just realized, I have NEVER heard of bubble fights in my entire life. -.-)

After 30 minutes... "Argh! Hey! Watch where you throw that bubble!" Flint yelled at Cannon. "Yeah! We're not involved in this!" Echo added, throwing another bubble back into their midst. It hit, unfortunately for him, Forge on the head. "Hey!" Forge turned and saw Echo laughing his head off, and threw a bubble at him. "Don't mess with the Mars Djinn!" Echo dodged, and it hit Granite instead. "What the?!" And that's how the Venus Djinn got sucked into the game. By the end of one hour, they were tired out. Mist was lying on the floor. "Man... that was fun..."

Ember lay opposite. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun in my life before."

"Who won?" Forge asked, talking to no one in particular.

"Dunno. Who cares? Let's do that again sometime!" Flint answered.

"Okay... but I want to have a break now..." Granite replied, and they trooped off to bed.

Chapter End---

What an exciting day for the Djinn, huh? And, I still can't help but be worried you don't like the story. ::puppy eyes:: Review? Please?

Mist: Argh! I'm all covered in soap now! ::looks down at herself:: Disgusting!

Ember: We need a bubble bath!

Mist: What?! How stupid can you get?! I already GOT a bubble bath!

Ember: ::laughs:: Not that kinda bubble bath!

Mist: ::looks confused:: what?

Ember: ::laughs again:: We take a PROPER bath! Just with soap, that's all!

Mist: ::looks embarrassed:: Oh.

n.n Anyway, I updated! And thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	5. Sabotage!

SK: And I decided to write another chapter! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Even though this won't seem like a lot of reviews to people... It sure is a lot to me! .

Jenna: And I STILL think that that's because you're dumb...

SK: You are too mean to people!

Jenna: Heehee...

Review Responses...

**AuroraIce**: Soooooo sorry, Ice! I... uh, didn't make them do that!

**SpasticDjinn**: I'm sorry about that! It got weird when I uploaded it... It was actually a response to your review!

**Lord Sun**: Hey, great idea! I might just put it in! Maybe in a different place though... I've stayed at the hotel too long!

**PlutoAdept**: Yep, I'm putting in a part about the Jupiter Djinn in this chapter. ::grin::

**Isaac'sGirlfriend**: Gee... Er... Well, glad you like the story so much!!!!

Hey, if I get five reviews for **this** chapter, I'll be happy! That's my basic average for this story so far! n.n

**Chapter 5**

While the Mars, Mercury and Venus djinn were having their break... 

The Jupiter Djinn sneaked out of the bedroom, being as quiet as they possibly could. Which was, of course, silence, as they knew how to fly.

"Do you reckon they've fallen asleep yet?" Breeze whispered to Gust.

"I should think so... I'm sure we put enough sleeping potion in the detergent!"

"...how did you know they would have a bubble fight?"

"...I didn't... But they love bubble baths... so..." Gust looked rather uncomfortable. "But, hey, this is only to get what we want, then I don't mind doing it..."

"HURRY UP!!!!!!!" and Breeze and Gust were trampled by a bunch of overenthusiastic Jupiter Djinn.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Gust whispered after them. But no one listened. He sighed, and flew slowly after them. "They NEVER listen to me these days..."

Out in the snow... 

They rolled around in the snow, squealing happily. "This is soooooo fun! Unlike when it was all rough and killed me with the cold in that blizzard thing..."

"Why are you still alive?"

"Ha!"

Gust finally arrived on the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

They ignored him. As per usual. Gust sighed and turned to Breeze. "Do you think YOU could make them listen?"

"Doubt it... It'll be impossible..."

"You're right..."

"Well, if you can't beat'em, join'em!"

"...what?"

"Oh, just a phrase I picked up!"

"...you've gone mad..."

"Well, that basically means to join them, because we can't stop them, can we?"

"...we-ell..."

"Let's go!" Breeze dragged him after as he flew towards the other djinn. Gust was shocked. "Argh! Get off me you undignified person!"

Breeze looked down, rather unconcerned. "Oh, okay! but come join us, okay?"

"huh - " But before Gust could react properly, Breeze dropped him. Breeze grinned. "Have a nice trip!"

"Aaaaaaargh!" Gust screamed. "HEY! YOU TRAITOR!"

"...you know... you CAN fly..." Breeze commented as he tried not to giggle at the sight of Gust flapping around uselessly. Gust blinked. "Oh YEAH!" And he picked up his wings to fly - THUMP!

"Too late!" Breeze laughed, unable to stop himself. "You are so hilarious!!!!!!! I mean, you're supposed to be our leader and" laugh "Here you are, acting like an infant!"

Gust got up and shook himself, veeeeeeery disgruntled. "You COULD be more helpful, as my assistant..."

"Well, I WAS being helpful, until you decided to complain about my help!" Breeze retorted, finally gaining control of his laughter.

"COMPLAIN?!" Gust shouted indignantly as he popped back up in front of Breeze. "You were the one who dropped me!"

So began the hour long argument of 2 extremely stubborn Jupiter Djinn.

The other Jupiter Djinn stopped to stare for a while, but then decided that it wasn't worth their attention.

Zephyr and Squall took over, as they were, most possibly, the naughtiest of the group. "Now that we have gotten rid of our extremely GOOD" there was laughter from many at this. Squall looked amused. "anyway, now that they are busy arguing, we can start on Operation Sabotage the Snowboards!"

(Just a note, the djinn were all planning on going snowboarding the next day, so that's why they're doing this. Frankly, I think they are best looking of all the 4 types of Djinn, but then, they are smart too! Don't ask me why I made them this naughty though... Cos I don't know... anyway, on with the story.)

They cheered and flew all the way down to the shop with the snowboards. "Hey, shopkeeper you'd better leave!" Gasp shouted as he reached it. "Unless you want to be trampled!" and the rest snickered.

The shopkeeper, who was shocked out of his wits, ran screaming out of the shop. "POLICE! POLICE! WE HAVE CRAZY FLYING DOGS WHO ARE TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY SHOP!" Suddenly, he was lying flat on the ground with a lump on his head. (just imagine 'X.x' ::grin::) Gasp grinned and headed back to the shop. "We are NOT flying dogs!"

_Later..._

Squall looked around the shop, extremely satisfied. "Great job!" The shop actually looked exactly the same as it was before except... half the boards were broken! You couldn't tell of course. They had been veeeery careful to make sure it didn't show. "Now that that's done with... Lets go have some fun!" He flew out of the shop, towards the highest peak. "Come on!!!!" he yelled back at the other djinn, noly to get pelted in the face by something cold... wet... and white. "ARGH! So that's what you want, is it?" he scowled and flew down, grabbed a ball of snow and threw it at Zephyr. "Payback!" Zephyr got a mouthful of snow and gasped. "Why you?!" he threw another snowball back at Squall but he dodged. and was then hit by ANOTHER 2 snowballs. Gust and Breeze smiled at him angelically. "That's for leaving us behind!" they said in unison before throwing more snowballs at him.

Squall scowled. "No fair! 3 against one!" Then Gasp popped up beside him, grinning. "I'll help!"

And, predictably, all the rest of the djinn were soon involved. By the time dawn came, all of them were tired and wet and cold. Small purple dots lay spread around on the ground, too tired to move when someone arrived on the scene...

Chapter End---

This chapter was kinda pointless, but then, I had to do SOMETHING or later chapters would be too boring. Anyways, please review!!!! And nothing bad's gonna happen to them, so don't worry. any hilarious idea you might have, please tell me when you review!


	6. The Sneaky Follower

::does dance of joy:: People like my story! ::big smile::

Mist: ::shakes head:: Humans these days...

You get your nosy little self out of here!

**Review Responses**

**AuroraIce**: Hehe, I don't normally check my work afterwards y'see. I only do that if I wrote the story by hand... But I promise I'll be careful this time!

**Isaac's Girlfriend:** Thanks!I'm not good at funny stuff, that made me feel a lot better!

**Stephen**: No offense, but what's your problem? I know Flint's a male. Did I make a typing error somewhere? Thanks for the reviews though.

**YashaDemon**: Glad you like the story! I will keep updating, after getting such positive reviews!

**Chapter 6: A Sneaky Follower**

Felix was, to say the least, VERY shocked. He'd never seen the djinn like this. NEVER. It was unheard of! They were disciplined and obeyed their Adept's every order. And here they were, having a childish snowball fight! So great was his shock, he actually fainted.

When he came around again, the Jupiter Djinn were sprawled out on the ground, appearing to be exhausted from their battle. 'Well, at least I won't be stuck in the middle' he thought wryly. 'Wait 'til Ivan and Sheba finds out that their djinn have learnt a couple of new tricks... Wonder where all the other djinn are though...'

He trudged on through the snow and came upon a respectable looking hotel. 'Whew! Somewhere to rest! I've been following them for days...' He walked in, only to find some djinn... no, to be more precise, 54 djinn lying around on the floor, covered in soap.

"Hey..." one Mars djinn said sleepily to the one next to it. "Aren't we supposed to be taking a proper bath?"

"Dunno.... Don't feel like it..." Yawn. "Too... tired..."

Felix's eyes grew as large as saucers when he recognized one of the djinn. "ECHO?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Echo sat up, still covered in soap. "Wh-wha? Did someone call? I dunno, it sounded like Felix..." He tottered around drunkenly. "Must be.. hallucinating... dreaming..." and he fell straight back to sleep. Felix gaped. Just imagine chin dropping in anime's and you've got the picture.

"B-but... Echo is a sensible, helpful little djinn! He doesn't... " he stammered a bit more, to the amusement of someone else.

Apparently there had only been** 53** djinn in the room. One other djinn had been following Felix around, watching him. Geode was attempting to muffle his laughs. Now, let's think. Felix stammering. Yelling. Fainting. Very unusual. Of course, what he just saw wasn't a sight you saw everyday. Sensible leader and little helper, Echo, would NOT normally be found lying on the ground after a bubble fight.

Felix heard a sound behind him. He whipped around and prepared for battle, as he was always used to. Due to fast reflexes honed over years of fighting unexpected monsters, he almost cleaved Geode in half before he realised who it was. He stopped just in time. "Geode! Don't scare me like that!"

Geode, of course, decided to let out his laughter at this exact moment, unable to contain it any longer. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" how close he had come to death didn't even seem to bother him. Perhaps it was because he knew Felix wouldn't kill ANY djinn, for fear of incurring any of the other adepts' wrath. Or even his OWN wrath, for that matter. Bsides, this was

Felix stared at the djinn that was currently laughing in his face. "Just what is so funny about me almost killing you? Death isn't funny you know."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Geode started rolling around on the ground, laughing.

Felix frowned. "Hey, do you have a mental problem or something? Laughing about death... Strange."

"HAHAHA!" tears started forming, he was laughing so hard.

Felix walked over to Geode and picked him up. "That is it! I'm taking you the the M.H.D.! (Mental Hospital for Djinn)"

"HAHA... no... I'm not... mental... HAHA! You... funny! Disconcerted.... HAHAHAHA!" (So, it wasn't THAT funny, but to someone who's lived with sensible Felix for such a LARGE amount of time, who knows?)

Felix frowned even more. "Are you sure? I'm never funny... You MUST be mental!" He walked towards the portal he had opened to get here. "Come on!" Since Geode did not seem to react in any way, except more laughter, Felix decided it was time to use extreme tactics. It was... embarrassing, but... well, it WAS extreme tactics!

"Once upon a time there was a... uh... princess, I think. anyway, the princess was very stupid... no I think it was the parents. Oh, nevermind!Then the evil witch came along. Anyway... the princess pricked her finger on a wheel. No, wait, it was the needle! Yeah, needle. So she kinda dropped on the spot. No, she didn't die, she just fell asleep. Gah! I'm a fantasy character myself, how am I supposed to know classic fairytales?"

Geode, who had managed to stop laughing, burst into a new bout of giggles. "Felix is trying to tell a a fairytale! Hahahahahaha!!!!!"

Felix had left the hotel by now, and was walking down the snowy hills. He sighed. "He really needs to get to th M.H.D. Or maybe Mia would be closer..."

Geode suddenly shut his mouth. "Mia? As in the Water Adept? As in the healer who heals you? As in the one who does stars? Are you kidding me?"

Felix stopped and stared down at Geode. "What?"

Geode's eyes turned starry. "I LOVE stars! so pretty... shiny... Sparkly... And glass! Have you noticed all the sparkly stuff in this world?" He jumped down from Felix's arms and ran over to a large pile of snow. "Look! It's so shiny!"

Felix frowned. "We saw that stuff in Prox too you know. "

Geode then ran over to one of the cars and started hugging the windows, smiling dreamily. "SHINY! SPARKLY!"

Felix was starting to sweatdrop. "Uh, are you being serious?"

Geode, still smiling, pranced over to Felix again. "Let's go the to sparkly healer!"

"No, actually, I think you need more intense and expert therapy than that. I'm worried about you, Geode. First you laugh about dying, then you start blabbering about bright sparkly shiny healers. " He shook his head. "Madness is the first step to complete idiocy my dear little friend."

Geode pouted. "I was just trying to be cute! You do realise we djinn are veeeery cute! And anyway, this is a holiday, so we have the right to do whatever we want. Echo can't ALWAYS be perfect!"

Felix, oblivious, continued his description of full idiocy. "And then you need to be really stupid, plus being airheaded, talk to walls, describe people stupidly, have no idea what Psynergy is, laugh at death, swim at temperatures of -40 degrees, and talk about sparkly healers... etc, etc, etc blah blah blah."

Geode jumped up and down, trying to get his attention. "FELIX! Can we head back to the hotel now? "

Felix blinked. "What? Oh, yes, I need to take Echo to the M.H.D too. I totally forgot!"

Geode scowled. "NO! We are going back because I want to go snowboarding today! NOTHING to do with YOU!" (O.o Snowboarding djinn?! The weird ideas I come up with... ::faints::)

"HEY! I'm just looking after my helpers! I wouldn't want you to accidentally destroy yourselves in battle!"

"We're not THAT stupid... Anyway, let's just go back? I bet they'll all want to see you!"

"Yeah right..." Felix muttered under his breath. "If they act the way you did... heh. "

Geode waddled off in the direction of the hotel. "Hurry it up! I'm 10 cm high and STILL I walk faster than you!"

That certainly sped Felix up. There was no way he could be beaten by a tiny little djinn! It would be a different matter if it were the Jupiter Djinn... But a Venus Djinn?! No offense, but they weren't exactly the fastest creatures in the world. Quickening his pace, he soon caught up to, and overtook Geode.

Geode started grumbling. "No fair! You have longer legs and you're taller than me!" But he was grinning. 'I knew that would do the trick! Now we'll get to the hotel in no time! and i can go snowboarding!'

Unfortunately, he hjad absolutely NO idea what was going to hit him. He didn't realise that his brother and sister djinn had sabotaged all the snowboards...

**Chapter End---**

Nothing to say. Um... Please review? I'm kinda a bit frustrated due to a certain tacher who made me do something I did NOT want to do... Well, what can I say? Don't sympathetic people feel more inclined to review? And thanks to everyone who has reviewed me! ..I hav recently decided i am going to write a 'STORYLINE' for this, or else... I'd probably get stuck!


	7. Random

Okay, I guess I should edit a bit more. No, make that I HAVE to edit more. But, thanks to all reviewers, and readers! It makes me so happy to go check my e-mail and see a bunch of reviews! (actually, it comes 1 at a time, but I'm always happy when I get a review!)

**Review Responses**

_AuroraIce_ - Thanks for the tip! I'll go read it! ::huuuuuge smile::

_Isaac's Girlfriend _- I'm glad you like the story! ::smile:: Got any ideas, just tell me, okay?

_Joseph ( )_ - This time, I'm not going to be polite. Whoever you are. You don't like the story, don't read it. If there's anywhere where you think I can improve, TELL me. Don't just tell me its bad. It not just puts people down, you're also not helping in the least. I mean, I don't mind criticism, as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. Got that? If you don't know what the word means, use the DICTIONARY. There, I'm done. It's nice to have reviews, but not pointless ones, okay?

Uh, yes, after that rant, back to the story. If I make any really bad, obvious mistakes, tell me, okay?

Please review? Pretty please? ::huge puppy eyes::

**Chapter 7: Random**

"Wait, where's our purplish brothers and sisters?" Geode looked around the bedrooms, not seeing them anywhere.

Felix gazed around too. "Doesn't look like this room's even been touched! I don't think they even came in here!"

Geode stared at the room for a few more seconds, then shrugged. "Maybe they left early so they could hog the boards?"

Felix copied the action, and said impatiently. "We should go now, I haven't seen snow for a while. Even though I was getting quite sick of it..." mutters under breath about stupid Mars lighthouse with no fire, being covered in ice, and also being immensely cold. Geode merely cast him a slightly amused look, and waddled out the door. Felix followed, still muttering under his breath.

Silence greeted them when they stepped out of the hotel. Echo openly stared. "F-f-f-felix?!"

The other djinn openly stared, open-mouthed. Felix was HERE?! But, wasn't he supposed to be back home in Vale, fuming and worrying about the safety of his djinn by turns?

Felix blinked and looked around. "Why is everyone staring at me like I just said Weyard was octagonal?"

Echo gulped. "Uh, well... we weren't expecting you, you see..."

Felix smiled, then grinned. "Oh, that! Well, I didn't think you'd all be able to survive, being the little things that you are, you know!"

Geode poked him good naturedly in the foot. "That's insulting, and you know it!" Felix laughed at this. "I knew that!"

Echo was still staring, along with the rest of the djinn. Felix was acting natural, smiling, and LAUGHING!

Geode was chuckling to himself, inside his head. The Jupiter djinn really should've been here to see this! He would've recorded it on video tape, but unfortunately the djinn were a _little_ too small to be able to hold them up, let alone use them. He sighed. He would've loved to be able to record the one time that Felix actually let his guard down, and laughed with others. It was something that happened once in a lifetime, he reckoned.

Felix focussed his attention back on the crowd of djinn in front him. "Well? Weren't we going snowboarding?"

He tilted his head. "We were, right? I think we should get going." He squinted up at the sun. "The sun's pretty high up already. I'd guess that it was about mid-morning. "

The crowd of stunned djinn murmured assent, and they shuffled off after Felix and Geode. The Jupiter djinn, all of which had woken from their long nap, giggled to themselves from behind the trees. Oh yes, they'd been shocked to see Felix too, but THIS was going to make it even more hilarious! They flew quietly over the trees, Gust and Breeze poking and prodding each other by turns.

"Shh! Be more quiet!" Gust hissed as he poked Breeze.

Breeze scowled and whispered back. "I wasn't making any noise at all!" and adding a prod for good measure.

"You are now!"

"But you started it!"

"SHHHHHH!!" The other djinn all hissed at them. They shut up, looking shame-faced, and continued flying silently, though it was noticed that they constantly jostled each other for a better position. Torn between amusement at their childish behaviour, and their frustration that they couldn't behave, they merely kept quiet.

Meanwhile, at the snowboard renting shop, Felix was talking to the shopkeeper.

"What do you mean, we can't rent 72 boards?! I thought this place was an all-gear-any-time shop!"

The shopkeeper was looking apologetic, and perhaps a little scared. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we simply do not have that many boards."

Felix scowled. "What kind of shop is this? I mean, " he waved at all the djinn behind him, "look at my friends here! they came here to have a nice holiday! How could you destroy it by telling them that _you don't have enough boards?!_"

Echo was poking shyly at Felix's foot. "Uh, Felix?"

Felix looked down impatiently. "Not now, Echo! Can't you see I'm busy?"

But Echo just pointed at all the djinn. "We're really small you know... I think we could do with 18 boards. 4 of us could easily fit onto 1 board."

Felix blinked. "Well, I guess you have a point." He turned back to the shopkeeper. "Okay, we'll just have eighteen boards.

The shopkeeper opened his mouth, but Felix got there first. "Before you say anything, you must have AT LEAST 18 boards, because otherwise how would this little shop of yours hold up?"

The shopkeeper glared, offended. "I wasn't going to say anything about the boards. I was just going to mention that the, uh, well, they, " he pointed at the djinn a little uncertainly, not sure what to call them, "Might benefit from some straps to hold them to the board."

"Well, then, give us some!" Felix was getting impatient. "We don't have all day you know!"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "I don't have any that would be of, uh, suitable sizes for these little..."

"Djinn," supplied Echo.

The shopkeeper was shocked, to say th least. He gazed at Felix, then at Echo with a picture of horror on his face. "You didn't tell me they could talk!" He turned and almost ran out the door, except for the one little fact that Felix had grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Look here, I don't care if you can't appreciate my friends here, but running out before giving us the equipment we paid for is thievery!"

The shopkeeper pointed wildly in a direction, "The boards are over there!" and ran off.

Felix sighd. "I was hoping we'd be able to get along with the people in this world, but it appears that that will not be the case." He walked over to the place the shopkeeper had pointed to, to se if the boards were there.

Most of the djinn followed, but several stayed behind, intent on the trophies in the cabinet behind the counter.

"Shiny!" Mud stared at the largest trophy in awe.

Petra was looking at the trophies too, but she was staring at the smallest one, with beautiful designs on it. "Pretty pictures..."

They started trying to climb the counter, so that they could get to the trophies, but were too slow. Geode had come back, with a couple of other Venus djinn, and dragged them back to Felix.

"You shouldn't run around like that!" he scolded. "It's not safe you know! You could get kidnapped!"

Petra and Mud blinked. "But we didn't even move! We were just looking at the pretty trophies!"

Geode frowned. "Well, those trophies might've been djinn-eating monsters who enjoy looking pretty!"

Mud looked confused. "Djinn-eating monsta? (NOT a typo)"

Petra rolled her eyes. "Geode, you have an overactive imagination."

Geode glared. "Let's just get back to Felix, shall we?"

Felix had found the boards and was busy passing them around to the other djinn. Of course, he didn't notice that the boards were all slightly cracked...

* * *

cackles I'm sorry, but if I keep writing, that would break my record of having short chapters in this sotry! And besides, I'm sure not many people like this story enough to want to read the next bit anyway.

Mist: ::glares at writing:: I'm hardly even in this!

Heh heh... Well, see, you aren't exactly very important right now.

Mist: ::frown:: Excuse me?! ...evil death glare You'd better include me in the next chapter!

O.o uh, oh, yeah sure.

Please review!


	8. Adepts again

But, thanks to all reviewers, and readers for their encouragement and ideas. ::glomps all:: Thankies!

**Review Responses**

_chaos0619_ - Great idea! ::big smile:: Thanks!

_Isaac's Girlfriend_ - Thanks for the support! And yeah, it is freaky having Felix laugh... O.o

_Spastic Djinn_ -It is a good idea! ::grin:: I'll use the idea once they get off the icy mountain...

Thanks to all people who reviewed! ::gives each a piece of chocolate::

**Chapter 8**

Isaac flopped down on the table at the inn. "I wonder how Flint is doing... Hope he's having fun..."

Garet flopped down beside him, staring moodily into the wall of the inn. "Well, I don't. Why didI let them go in the first place?"

Picard spoke languidly from a chair beside them. "I wish Shade was back... I have sure gotten a lot less scratches from those fights with the mushrooms... and where is Ivan? He said he'd meet us here today..."

"What on earth are youboys complaining about?" Jenna planted her hands on her hips and stood in front of them, glaring at both. "You know they needed a break. And Garet, I think what you're trying to say is that you miss them..."

Garet sat up, embarrassed. "Hey, I don't do that kind of sentimental crap!"

Isaac looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You don't? Well,I know_** I**_ miss the djinn..."

"Yeah... Me too..." Picard played with his wineglass carelessly.

Garet looked around. "...I see I'm outnumbered...Well, I'll just leave and go find Ivan..." He stomped out of the inn, his intention to find the small golden haired adept.

Mia almost bumped into Garet as she walked in the door. "Garet! What's the matter? You look to be in a very bad mood..."

Garet brushed past her without replying, but Mia grabbed his arm. "If you're looking for Ivan, I suggest you don't. He's talking with Sheba... "

Garet glared at her. "So? I don't care who he's talking to." He made as if to walk on past her, then stopped. "...by talking to Sheba, do you mean they're having a little... er... well... THAT kinda conversation?"

Mia stared at him. "Um... What THAT kind of conversation?"

Garet waved his hands around in frustration. "Well, you know. The kind of conversation that I don't like and stuff."

Mia stared blankly.

"Gah! Nevermind!" Garet stomped off, although this time, he wasn't headed for Ivan. It was just a LITTLE bit too risky... (in case you're wondering, the type of conversation he's talking about is the ones full of EMOTIONS, FEELINGS AND OTHER FEELINGS WHICH HE DEFINES AS GIRLY. ahem... excuse me, continue the story...)

Mia shrugged and walked into the inn and headed towards Jenna's table.

"Hi Jenna!" She took in the gloomy expressions on Isaac and Picard's faces. "Aw, come on you two! You can't miss them all THAT much, can you?"

Isaac ignored her, which was a first, and Picard just sighed.

Mia turned to Jenna. "What, were they like this when you arrived too?"

Jenna nodded. "It's amazing, under all that 'I'm really tough' exterior, they're really just big softies."

"Yeah... Who knew they'd miss their djinn so much as to become lazy louts who don't do anything..."

While they were having this conversation, Isaac and Picard were starting to feel rather uncomfortable and were having a quiet conversation of their own. "Big softies...? We're not soft..."

"No, course we're not... We're just being sad about our djin leaving, as is appropriate!"

"Yes, exactly... ButI have a sudden urge to go fight some monsters..."

"Yeah... Picard, what do you say we leave now? I'd say that mourning is officially over!"

They jumped up and left the inn, leavingMia and Jenna staring after them.

"Well... Um, what were we just talking about?"

_Meanwhile, on a cliff beside the river..._

"So... What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ivan?" Sheba gazed at him quizzically.

"Well... You know how Felix decided to follow the djinn, to make sure they didn't do anything silly?"

Sheba nodded. "Uh huh. But what's that got to do with this?"

"Well... I wanted to check on them too..." Ivan looked down, embarrassed. "ButI don't have enough Psynergy or power to be able to do what I have in mind..."

Sheba tilted her head to one side. "And... Er.. what exactly did you have in mind?"

"My brain of course!" Ivan cracked up laughing, but Sheba just stared.

"That's not funny, Ivan."

Ivan coughed, then got himself under control. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that... No, well you know how we can normally Mind Read someone if we're standing right in front of them? Well... I wanted to try Mind Reading the djinn except, well, from here."

"...Ivan, that's not possible!"

"Yes it is! I'd already thought about it! You see, if we join our minds, we should be able to figure out a way to sense them wherever they are, and see them!!"

Sheba looked doubtful. "I don't think that's gonna work..."

"Well, why not?"

"Logical reason numberone...We don't know how to use that Psynergy that way yet. Logical reason number two, the djinn are in a completely different world from ours. Logical reason number three... I just don't think it will work!"

Ivan literally drooped. "I guess you're right... I just want to see them once, you know? Just to make sure they're okay, that they're having fun..."

Sheba patted him on the back. "Yeah, I do too. But I'm sure they're okay! I'll bet that Isaac and Picard are moping in the inn right now... At least you're trying to do something, right?"

Just than, a squealing possessed mushroon ran past, along with 2 amazes. Sheba blinked. "Well, that's unusual behaviour. They don't normally - "

"Come here you silly monsters! I need to kill you!" Isaac ran past, brandishing his sword like a maniac.

"Yes! We need to prove that we're not soft!" Picard followed Isaac, casting Diamond Berg as he went.

Ivan stared, eyes wide.

"Oh no, Ivan, there's no need to be sad because they don't - "

"HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" Before sheba even completed her sentence, Ivan had jumped off the ledge and was following Isaac and Picard.

Now it was Sheba's turn to stare. "Well... Maybe he didn't miss the djinn that much after all..."

* * *

Very OOC... Yes, I know. Probably not particularly funny either... Anyway, i hope you did like the story a little bit, and tell me where to improve, eh? Some people have been giving me really good ideas. ::grin:: Thanks! 


End file.
